


Foolish

by warmachine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warmachine/pseuds/warmachine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin notices Eren has been acting a little weird lately, and pretty soon Eren makes a fool out of himself because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolish

**Author's Note:**

> okay, uhh, this is a short drabble thing!!! it takes place before the colossal titan busts through and fucks everything up so they're like. children.
> 
> yeah!
> 
> oh, and this is also my first fic for the attack on titan fandom!!!!!! i hope i can contribute more (and better) stuff to it in the future c:

Eren Jaeger was an idiot sometimes. Not all the time. Sometimes, though, he would miss the most obvious of things and wind up making a fool out of himself.

This was one of those times.

Armin Arlert, a very close friend of Eren’s, was sitting outside one day reading one of his books. It was a fairly ordinary day, honestly, except for the fact that Armin hadn’t seen Eren at all. Usually they’d meet up in the morning and eat breakfast, or lunch, or pass each other, or _something_ \- basically it was strange not seeing him at all. He was a bit concerned – recently Eren seemed to be getting more and more uncomfortable around Armin, and he had no idea why. They were close friends, and Armin figured it was normal for him to hug Eren or lean on him or sit in his lap or hold his hand sometimes, but every time he did it nowadays Eren would shake Armin off as soon as he could. Armin couldn’t figure out what the problem was – he hadn’t been this uncomfortable about it in the past.

Eren being uncomfortable around Armin was one possibility as to why Armin hadn’t seen much of him lately, but it still kind of hurt that he was avoiding Armin like that. Seems like it wouldn’t be that hard to sit down and say “hey, you’re doing this thing and it makes me uncomfortable”.

Oh, well.

He hoped nothing bad had happened.

Before too long all these thoughts about Eren and where Eren was and what was wrong with Eren prompted Armin to close his book and get up to go look for him. He’d been convinced that Eren was fine, but after thinking about it Armin just seemed to get more and more worried. He kept trying to tell himself that he was overthinking the entire thing, that Eren was _fine_ , but it just wasn’t working and he really did wind up walking toward Eren’s house to see if he was there.

He’d hardly gotten a block away from where he’d been reading when he almost slammed into Eren on the street – the boy had come running around a corner right in front of Armin. They both stopped and stared at each other for a moment, Eren’s face very quickly heating up in a furious blush (as to why, Armin had no idea), and Armin looking very concerned.

“Eren!” he said. “Where have you been? I was about to come and find you to see if you were okay!”

“Oh, uhh, Armin,” Eren responded nervously. “I, uh, was busy. Getting some stuff for my mom. Yeah.” Eren couldn’t bring himself to look Armin in the eyes, and instead he settled for staring at the ground next to Armin. “She needed stuff for dinner.”

Armin looked Eren over – he didn’t appear to be carrying anything, and sighed. “Do you want me to help you?” he asked. “Where’s Mikasa?”

“I don’t know,” Eren said, his voice cracking with how nervous he was.

He and Armin stood there in awkward silence for a few moments before Armin sighed and started to step around Eren. “If you’re busy,” he said, “then I’ll let you go and we can talk later.”

“N-no!” Eren stuttered. He instinctively grabbed Armin’s arm and pulled him back in front of him, and Armin looked at Eren as if he was insane. “I…” Eren let go of Armin and blushed even more than he was previously, biting his lip for a moment while he tried to compose himself. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“What is it?” Armin asked, that concern from before coming back.

“I,” Eren began. “Um—will you be my girlfriend?”

“ _What_?” Armin squeaked as soon as Eren finished speaking. “Eren!”

“What?!” Eren just about shrieked, looking at Armin nervously. He’d fucked up, oh man, he’d fucked up really badly—

“I’m not a _girl_ , Eren!” Armin declared firmly.

“You’re not?” Eren asked with disbelief.

“No!”

Eren stared at Armin incredulously before going pale, and stepping away from him a few steps.

“Oh.”

Armin must hate him now, oh God, Armin totally hates him. Wow, Eren. Nice going, he’s probably completely offended right now.

After Eren stood there looking half-dead for a few minutes, Armin finally stepped closer to him and patted his shoulder. “It’s okay,” he said in what he hoped was a comforting tone. “We can still be friends and all!”

“Are you sure?” Eren asked quietly.

“I’m sure.”

Over the next few days Eren apologized so many times that Armin had to smack him with a book to get him stop.

At least Eren wouldn’t make that mistake again.

**Author's Note:**

> this idea was overall kind of stupid, but i was talking to my friend one time and i got this idea of like... what if eren didn't even realize that armin was a boy until he did something like try to ask him out or. something
> 
> i don't really remember it but yeah!!! dumb idea but i wanted to write it omg
> 
> thanks for reading!!!!!!


End file.
